DekuJirou Week Day 2
by OtakuMaths
Summary: I had an idea and thought I'd share. This was inspired by DekuJirou week and a song I heard on the radio yesterday.


It was the second day of Yuuei High, and Kyoka Jirou was already bored. 'I was expecting there to be more heroic classes, but so far it's just regular school.' Somehow, one of her favorite subjects was putting her to sleep: English. 'This class is so dull.' Her arm propped up her head as she stared out the windows.

"The fourth sentence is incorrect." Momo Yaoyorozu is one of the four students to get into the academy on recommendations, and it shows. She's the smartest person in their year, and one of the only two people that actually pay attention in every class. The other being Izuku Midoriya.

Kyoka looked at the green-haired boy out of the corner of her eyes as he wrote furiously in his notebook. 'Where does all this energy come from? He's like this in every class. If he's not careful he'll burn himself out soon enough.'

A fly landed on Izuku's desk and he winced. 'He flinches at everything and can't even speak a single sentence without stumbling over his words. He's just too timid to be a hero.'

Then came the combat training. At first glance, it looked like Bakugo and Iida were going to wipe the floor with Midoriya and Uraraka, but then something that nobody expected happened. The plain and shy boy that sat kitty-corner to herself body slammed the Explosion Quirk user. As the fight continued Midoriya appeared to lose all the control he previously had until he threw a strategic uppercut in front of Bakugo's face.

"Hero Team wins!" All Might yelled in his usual over-the-top fashion.

'What kind of raw strength is that?! Yeah, he launched a ball over 700 meters with just one finger, but a single punch blew apart the building! What the hell, Midoriya?'

Both of the heroes are down for the count, and the villains appear to be unscathed. 'Even though they were outmatched, and the odds were stacked against them, Midoriya still found a way to victory.'

"They won because they abused the fact that this is a training exercise…" Yaoyorozu's detailed analysis was insightful.

'She's missing the big picture. Heroes always find a way to beat the odds, and that's exactly what he did. He remained focused on the task at hand and stayed calm with a ticking time bomb going off in front of, and sometimes behind, him. He formulated a plan and executed it through, what must have been, a lot of pain. Midoriya looked so cool.'

After that Kyoka caught herself watching Izuku more and more. She wanted to know more about her classmate that was full of surprises. Her quirk allowed her to make some sense of his muttering every now and then.

Whenever she got bored she would tune into Radio Green. Luckily for her, his muttering was always on topic, so she wasn't missing out on anything in class.

Then one day she heard something that she probably shouldn't have. School ended during her eavesdropping and Izuku switched from talking maths to Uraraka. 'They're hanging out alone this weekend. Is he finally going to ask her out? Oh, this is great, I can't wait to tease him!'

Her excitement was overshadowed by a feeling in the pit of her stomach. The more she thought about them being together the more she ached. 'Do I…like him?'

Monday classes started off normal enough. 'This class is as dull as ever, but why struggle to stay awake when I have Izuku?' The feeling in her stomach returned. She shook her head trying to get rid of the bothersome sensation while concentrating her hearing in his direction.

"…" Nothing. She heard nothing. 'There's no way Midoriya wouldn't be muttering during a Present Mic lecture.' Kyoka turned her head nonchalantly to witness the always diligent Deku staring out the window. 'Something's definitely not right.'

When lunch rolled around Jirou couldn't help but notice Midoriya sitting by himself. He always sat with Iida and Uraraka. As soon as she got her tray of food she made her way over to Kaminari and Yaoyorozu. "Hey, guys I'm going to eat with Midoriya today."

"Wow Jirou, I didn't know you had a thing for that guy." Kaminari said with his characteristically ditzy demeanor.

"Don't be stupid. He's just been acting odd." Kyoka said turning on her heels with a slight blush on her face. She walked over to Izuku's table and sat down across from him. "Mind if I sit here? Thanks."

"I-I um u-uh w-what?" He was a stuttering mess.

"Still can't talk to girls, huh?" Kyoka smirked before her face returned to its blank expression.

"I-I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"You need to stop saying you're sorry all the damn time, or else your apologies aren't going to be worth much." Jirou always said what's on her mind. She might come off as mean but, to her, the truth is mean sometimes and should be spoken regardless of repercussions.

"Y-You really think s-so?" Izuku stuttered.

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't have said it."

"T-That makes sense, I-I think."

"Let me just cut to the chase, you've been acting weird all day and I want you to knock it off."

"I-I have?" Izuku asked surprisingly.

"You're not paying attention in class. All you do is stare out the window, there's no note-taking, no muttering under your breath, and your face…"

"M-My face? W-What's wrong with m-my f-face?!"

"Nothing is wrong with your face, but you look like you've lost your spark. Typically, you always have this calming glow emanating from you, but today you're just lackluster."

"I…g-glow?" His face started to flush at what sounded like a compliment.

"Yeah, it's like you radiate warmth, and I'm not talking about your cheeks." Jirou pointed at his face, mocking how flustered he was.

"J-Jirou!" He quickly covered his unmanageable blush.

"So, what changed?" Her earphone jack poked him in the forehead a few times.

"I-I'm not sure…"

"Was it hanging out with Uraraka?" A lump in her throat appeared after asking that question.

"How did you-" He was cut off by Jirou's earphone jack waving in front of his eyes, and his face made an expression that read "Oh".

"Heard you talking about it last week. Is that why your head has been up in the clouds?" Izuku silently nodded. "Want to talk about whatever happened?"

"It's kind of a long story." He confessed.

"CliffsNotes it for me, then."

"What?"

"Something happened while you were with her, yeah? So, what memory keeps playing over and over again in your head?"

"Well, I walked her home after we hung out all day, and when we said our goodbyes I…"

"Oh my god, you kissed her?!" Jirou said just a little too loud turning some heads from a nearby table.

"Shh, J-Jirou! You're being too loud. Besides, I-I didn't try anything l-like that…I asked her o-out on a d-d-d-d-date."

Her stomach dropped. 'Why does that make me feel so sad?'

"What did she say?" She asked holding her breath and needing to know the answer.

"No…she said no. She doesn't want to ruin our friendship."

Jirou felt better instantly. The feeling in her stomach disappeared and she could breathe again. She looked up and noticed he was on the verge of tears. Then she felt guilty. 'Dude got rejected and I'm happy about it. Oh god, I do like him. Does that mean I bothered him just to get rid of that feeling in my stomach? Dick move, Jirou.'

"Hey, rejection happens. It's not the end of the world or anything." She tried comforting him fearful that it might be too late for her to help.

"I know that. It's just, I was so sure she liked me. Nobody was ever really nice to me before I came to Yuuei, so when she treated me with common human decency I jumped to conclusions. I never imagined someone would think of me in that way, nor did I think I would attend Yuuei. I thought since I beat the odds the first time maybe I could do it again, but in the end, she was just being nice."

"I get where you're coming from. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm not as developed as the other girls. People don't look at me and think 'girlfriend material'. To be honest, one of the reasons why I like you is because of the way you act around me. You're the only person that treats me like a girl girl. Not even the class perv preys on me."

Izuku's face turned bright pink and Jirou could see steam coming from his head. "You…like…me?"

Realization hit her like a smash from All Might. 'Did I just confess?'

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't have said it!" Jirou crossed her arms as her face blushed intensely.

"H-Hey, Jirou?" She looked up at the green-haired boy sitting across from her. "I noticed."

"Noticed what?" She replied.

"Your body. Some parts might not be as big as you'd like, but you have curves in all the right places. Anybody would be lucky to be with you."

"W-What are y-you saying all of a sudden? Shouldn't y-you be s-stuttering at least!?" Jirou's face reddened even deeper as she lost control of her words.

"I guess only one of us is allowed to do that." Izuku laughed. Jirou couldn't tell it was his smile or the current state of her face, but all she could feel was warmth. 'I think he found his spark.'

"I'm going to finish my food over there, but we should hang sometime. N-Not like a date or anything, but then again…who knows?" Jirou practically ran away from his table, and back to the one her friends sat at.

"How is Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"He's going to be fine I think."

"Did he tell you what's what?" Kaminari inquired.

"Yep."

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"Secret." Jirou winked at the Electrification Quirk user and he let out a groan of displeasure.

A couple months have passed, and it was a week before the provisional license exam. A few students from class 1-A decided to go to a local karaoke bar: Midoriya, Uraraka, Iida, Jirou, Yaoyorozu, and Kaminari. They set a meetup time at 5:00 so they could make it back to the dorms before curfew.

Izuku Midoriya arrived half an hour early. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text message.

Midoriya: I'm at the karaoke bar.

Jirou: You're hella early.

Midoriya: My bad.

Jirou: Are you sure you're ready to tell everyone about us?

Midoriya: It's a miracle that we've kept it a secret this long. Now that we're all moving in together I think it's the best course of action. Then, there's the Uraraka thing.

Jirou: Hey, she had her chance.

Midoriya: Yes, she did and I'm happy the way things turned out!

Jirou: Better be, punk.

Midoriya: It was hard to turn her down without offering an explanation as to why. This talk is long overdue.

Midoriya: Iida and Uraraka just arrived. See you soon! xoxo

As soon as everyone finished gathering outside the karaoke bar they went in and found a room. Jirou, Kaminari, and Yaoyorozu sat on the left side of the room, and the other three sat on the right. They decided it was best to go around in a circle and take turns singing. Kaminari was the first to go. From what he lacked in talent he made up with enthusiasm. Next was Yaoyorozu and she sang wonderfully. Now it's Uraraka's turn and the song she picked is a bit slower than the others.

 _Say you love me to my face_

 _I need it more than your embrace  
Just say you want me, that's all it takes  
Heart's getting torn from your mistakes_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If you don't wanna try,  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you're mine  
Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away_

 _Just say you love me, just for today  
And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same  
Want to feel burning flames when you say my name  
Want to feel passion flow into my bones  
Like blood through my veins_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If you don't wanna try,  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you're mine  
Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away_

 _Won't you stay?!  
Won't you stay?!  
Slowly, slowly you run for me,  
But do you know me at all  
Some one told me love controls everything  
But only if you know!_

 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
(No no no no)  
If you don't wanna try,  
'Cause all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you're mine  
(You're mine)  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If you don't wanna try,  
But all that I've been thinking of  
Is maybe that you're mine  
Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say  
And love's floating away  
Won't you stay  
Won't you stay_

Uraraka sang with a lot of emotion. If the song wasn't bad enough Jirou saw Uraraka's hand brushing across Izuku's leg. An action that, normally, would have embarrassed him, but instead he had painful look on his face and he turned his gaze to Jirou with eyes that screamed "Help".

"I'm going next." Jirou said.

"What about our turns?" Iida whined.

"Iida, switch seats with me. Midoriya, do you mind if I go first?"

"N-Not at all." Izuku managed.

Iida moved to where Jirou had been sitting while she stood looking for song. She made a choice and input the song's number into the machine.

 _He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious_

 _He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say_

 _He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well_

 _But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

 _He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her_

 _She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

 _Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone_

 _She turns on TV  
Guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

 _She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show_

 _She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

 _He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her_

 _Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

 _He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her_

 _Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

 _Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends_

 _Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

 _He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious_

 _We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world_

 _I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show_

 _I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

 _I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show_

 _I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

"That was incredible!" Kaminari yelled.

"The amount of passion you channeled into the song brought the lyrics to life. What a splendid performance!" Iida proclaimed.

"Jirou, your singing is immaculate. Bravo." Yaoyorozu cheered.

'Those three are oblivious to what's really going on, but the song was for those two.'

Izuku remained silent but wore a huge smile on his face. Uraraka, on the other hand, looked like she was about to cry. 'Did she get the message, or am I really that good? Probably doesn't help I stared daggers at her throughout the song.'

Jirou took a bow before sitting down next to Izuku. "So, what will it be Midoriya? You or me?" Asked Iida.

"Actually, there's something I'd like to say before we continue," Izuku said as he stood up in front of the door. This got everyone's attention.

"What is it, Midoriya?" Kaminari asked.

"Okay, here it goes…I'm seeing somebody."

This was met with a collective "EH?!"

"That's why I planned this get-together because I wanted to tell my best friends first."

"I understand why Iida and Uraraka are here; however, I fail to see why the rest of us tagged along to something so personal," Yaoyorozu said.

"Maybe he values our friendship more than we thought," Kaminari added.

"Well, to be honest, you two are here because my girlfriend wanted to tell her best friends too." With that being said he reached down and grabbed Jirou's hand interlocking her fingers with his own, and she joined him in front of everyone.

The room was silent as everyone looked back and forth between him, her, and their hands. "No freakin' way," Kaminari whispered.

"Way." Jirou quipped.

"How long has this" Yaoyorozu made a circling motion around the couple, "been going on?"

"Almost six months," Izuku answered.

"What the hell?" Kaminari said scratching his head.

"I'm not sure if I can trust you ever again, Midoriya. You're too good at deceiving others." Iida stated.

"Well, I'm happy for you two." Uraraka smiled at them.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way it's my turn," Izuku said.

"Oh? I thought you'd be too shy to do something like this." Kaminari mocked.

"Someone has been messing with my comfort zone a lot lately." Izuku looked at Jirou who started to innocently whistle. He selected his song dedicating it to his girlfriend.

 _I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_


End file.
